Time Limit
by Josephless
Summary: Tobirama knows Senju will never united with those Uchiha bastard. But as the time passed, he is the one who wishes to be with an Uchiha forever. (OneShot) TobiIzu, TobiramaxIzuna, veryslight!SasuNaru


Disclaimer: I own this fic! _that_ man owned Naruto! (Cries in corner)  


Warning : UNBETAED

"I'm sorry…"

Tobirama's eyes are now open wide as he lowered his head so he could be in the same level with Izuna who is still sitting on his laps. But Izuna had his head lowered so that Tobirama had no way to see his expression. He failed to see what the meaning of those words is.

He takes his right palm from Izuna's waist and bring them to lifts the young Uchiha's chin. Izuna tried to resist by pushing his palm that was resting on Tobirama's chest softly. But Izuna knows he can't be selfish. So he lifts his head and a stare at Tobirama's confused red eyes. He bites the inner side of his cheek and blinks back the tears.

And then, Tobirama red eyes flashed with worry and then changed into anger.

"The last time you are saying sorry, your brother tie you up so you can't meet me for a full month." Tobirama tighten his hold on Izuna's waist while cupping his cheek. Izuna moaned when Tobirama's tip had touched his still sensitive bundle of nerves.

Izuna couldn't help but cried out Tobirama's name faintly when the now already bigger man tried to get deeper inside of him. The wetness he had inside had made it easier for Tobirama to move back and forth. Forcing the young Uchiha to bounce on top of his laps.

The palm on Izuna's cheek is already gone because Tobirama used it to balancing his lover as he start a fast yet steady pace again. Different from the way they move some minutes ago, Tobirama had to make some control because his heart is still pounding with worry and disbelief.

The way Izuna said it, makes Tobirama doesn't want to let him go back to the Uchiha's. He feared for his lover to never comeback to this place. To the place where they had their own privacy, the place where they shares their love, the place where they have their own freedom to claim each other without any judging eyes.

Izuna buried his head into Tobirama's exposed muscled chest. He had a death grip on Tobirama's collar. He could feel how itchy the skins that keeps on rubbing on each articles of clothes that is still covering half of their body.

"Please… Tobi… Let me.. ah, go…"

Tobirama feels like ripping their clothes naked and shoved Izuna's way smaller body on top of the rock they are currently sitting. But then, drops of water landed on his exposed abs. Tobirama stopped thrusting his waist up but he still had his palms securing the small waist tight. Izuna is now openly sobbing, even though his inner wall is still clenching and unclenching Tobirama huge member inside.

The way Izuna cried silently on his chest makes Tobirama feels like shit. He lowered his back onto the rock's surface and sighed. Izuna is now laying on his chest while Tobirama tried to settle his back so the edge of the huge rock won't hurt his head.

He closed his eyes, but Izuna suddenly move and uses his palm to pushes his body up. Tobirama couldn't hold back a groan when Izuna is now openly sitting on top of him. His sobs are now fading as he uses his palms to lifts his ass up before lowering it down so suddenly. The force had made the young Uchiha throws his head back while Tobirama is doing his best not to turn them around and take the matter by his own method.

And then, as he saw the way Izuna move his body on top of him, the way his lover tried to muffled the cry and moans, the way his once childhood rival holding back the tears that threatened to spills out of his still black eyes… Tobirama winched at the pain his heart experienced.

"Tobi… Tobi… Tobirama.. Ah!"

Izuna had his come smearing all over Tobirama's abs and chest. He had his head lowered down while his arms almost fail him and throw his body back onto Tobirama's embrace. But Tobirama held him in place by placing both palms on the small waist and guide the young man to once again bounce on top of him.

Being the power house, Tobirama could do little with the controls. So when Izuna had settled on leaving the Senju to dominated him the way he wants, his conscious mind almost slipping at each abusing thrust.

"Izu..na…" it does takes a long time for Tobirama to once again emptied himself inside Izuna's now burning hot passage.

The two young human stays still while panting heavily until Tobirama cleans the mess on his front side and let the Uchiha falls on top of him. He doesn't want to make a mess on the Uchiha's robe or they will be listed as one of thousand reasons why Senju and Uchiha should kill each other.

The owl is now openly snarling to the moon. The same way Tobirama would do if it is not the fact that Uchiha Izuna is crying on his sleep while laying on top of the Senju's body. Tobirama lifts his arms and circled it possessively on the other man. He kissed the top of Izuna head and let the breezes takes away his worry for some times.

"I wish tomorrow never comes."

But wishes are meant to be broken. The moon is now lowering itself down when Tobirama opened his eyes briefly. The weigh on top of his body had vanished, in a flash, the silver haired man sit up and throws his sight around.

"I-"

"Tobi-kun?"

He stand up and turns around, there an inch from the calm lake, the man who had invaded his mind for years sitting calmly. His soft smile had make Tobirama falls head over heels with him again. He is just so perfect that Tobirama once again wishes that time will stop and they didn't need to leave this place; to once again be each other sworn enemy. However, Kami is so cruel to them.

Tobirama fixes his attires and move to take a seat beside his lover, slipping his arms once again on the lovely small waist. It feels like they really belong there. And no one or nothing could separate his arms with that curvy line.

He placed his chin on Izuna's shoulder and closed his eyes. The fading moonshine reflected on the lake calm surface. Izuna placed his palm on top of Tobirama's arms that is settled on top of his stomach.

"I love you."

Tobirama opened his eyes and staring emptily onto the lake in front of them and buried his nose on Izuna's hair. His arms once again tightening themselves around Izuna's body.

"I love you more." Tobirama lifts his head again, and then there is a peck on his cheek. He opened his eyes and loses his breath when Izuna smiled to him, beautifully.

"I know."

* * *

Izuna turn his body a little so Tobirama could plant his lips on his kissable one. The wolf howled loudly.

"Please… don't tell Tobirama yet.. it will-"

"Don't tell me what?"

Hashirama gasped dramatically when he turns his head and is faced with his younger brother who is leaning lazily on the entrance door frame. He bites the end of his nails and takes a step back to his desk, shooing his partner out of the room. Tobirama lowered his gaze when the man passed with such a mysterious gaze on him before walking heavily to the seat right across his brother's desk.

"ah, already back, otoutou?"

Tobirama doesn't buy his brother foolish laughs and throw a scroll on top of the older desk. Hasirama watched in awe when he recognizes the symbol pattern stamped on the scroll. Tobirama sat on the seat across his brother and frowned. He crosses his arms on his chest.

Hashirama tried to avoid his younger brother intense stare by reading every single word inked on the scroll. He lifts the opened scroll up high so it could covers his face, yet Tobirama know that he doesn't need formalities and what's there to make his brother spills the bean.

"Tell me, or I am going to call mom on you."

Hashirama gulped his saliva nervously.

"Izuna is back onto the battlefield."

* * *

Scarlet eyes are now flaming with such anger when two ruby red irises clashed with him. Tobirama jumps when the Sharingan's user tried to claws his way on his small blank spots. But the Senju already read his movement and glomps his way bigger body to the petite man standing at the battlefield.

Tobirama watched the way Izuna move. They have been fighting ever since they were kids. They have known each other movements by heart and the way Izuna tried to dodge his attacks and the way he tried to give a counterattacks are weird. As if something binds him from moving too much. Tobirama also noticed the way Izuna winched every time he used his Sharingan to perform each jutsu.

But Tobirama knows that Izuna doesn't want to be looked down, so he uses more power when Izuna makes a small mistake during the clash between the two of them. Tobirama's grunted when he managed to made a small wound on the young Uchiha's arms. He jumps back and watched in silent when Izuna lowering himself, taken aback by the wound.

"Izu-"

"Pure luck, Senju…" Izuna said calmly. Tobirama frowned, the way Izuna talks scare him.

He swears that the Izuna he knows wont talks like that, yes he is a snarky young man, but Tobirama had known him enough to understand the soft hearts under those cold facade. But today, it's different.

Izuna never comes to their secret place after the last meeting they had three months ago, and had been avoiding him even in the battle field for the entire times. Now that they have been facing each other individually, because Tobirama had leads them away from the main battlefield of Senju-Uchiha, Tobirama had sense that something is wrong with Izuna.

Izuna is about to launch another attacks when Madara appeared so suddenly right in between the two. Madara turns his head and called his younger brother with a flash of Sharingan. The older Uchiha then turns his eyes back onto their enemy and smirked. Tobirama hates it so much, but hates it more when Izuna straightening his attire before smiling coldly to the still frozen Tobirama.

"Then, see you. Tobirama… Senju…"

With a poof of smokes, Izuna vanished. Tobirama tighten his jaw all suddenly. He breaths out before gritting his teeth and walked away from the battlefield. Hashirama must have waited for him by now.

* * *

Tobirama throws a stone into the once calm lake, making a small wave onto the flats surface. His eyes are now staring emptily at the dull black lake. He rests his back onto the familiar big rock, lifting his chin to glares at the full moon hanging on top of his head.

His snow-white spiky hairs shone like a sliver thread when a breeze went past him. He let out a sigh and pays no heed to the white puff of clouds coming from his opened mouth. The cold night doesn't bother him for he had enough amount of chakra to keep him as warm as he wanted to be. But the coldness on his heart had made it hard for him to look at the bright world again.

And then so suddenly, he turns his head to the left. Only to be disappointed by a mere hallucination he had been supporting for the entire month.

He turns his face back onto the starry night sky and sighed. He closed his eyes and flashes of the event taking place a month ago played behind his dark lids.

"I'm sorry…"

He opened his eyes again and flexes his right palm on top of his head. He spreads his fingers and exhaled heavily. Another puff of white smokes escaped again, moving past the stretched fingers and vanished on the black yet twinkling night.

This fingers, this palm, this hand… is the one that wounded the man he loves the most. Adrenaline rushes had blinded him once again. The feel off tearing tissues he experienced as he slashed his swords across Izuna's body is still there. Haunting him like a bugs that refused to fly away even after he slapped them away.

The way Izuna's eyes opened wide after that had been captured by his red eyes, had been engraved on his mind and it didn't help the worry he plants for the young Uchiha after weeks, no… months… he never get to see his lover again.

He missed him, and the guild makes it worse. He really wants to flash his way to the Uchiha's piece of land and kidnaps the smaller man into their secret hide out. And then he could check the man himself and make sure the wound he made will never hurting him again. But of course, he can't, he want to but he obviously can't.

Once again, he curses the bond of hatred in between Uchiha and Senju.

Tobirama closed his eyes and let his consciousness drift away with the cold breeze around.

* * *

 _"What happened to Izuna?"_

The times when the Uchiha answered his question, Tobirama is nothing but a block of emotional rock. His expression doesn't change yet the storms in his heart had shattered every inch of the broken organs. He hates each thumps it made for the sadness, love, anger, love, guilt and love… he once had.

"Tobi."

Hashirama's head appeared at the gapes on his opened door. Tobirama lifts his head from his pillow and nods briefly to his brother. The older Senju walked inside and takes a seat at the edge of his brother's bed. The bed dipped when the older man turns his body to Tobirama's stretched body. He then turns his stare at Tobirama's empty gaze.

"The 2nd treaty peace had been signed. We will start building the compound for them next week."

There is no reaction coming out for the next five seconds until Tobirama muffled out a small 'hn'. Hashirama sighed and lay himself down beside his brother. The two is staring at the white space on the younger's room ceiling.

"They told me you disposed Madara's body out of our reach?" Hashirama lifts his arms and placed them on the back of his head, mirroring his younger brother pose.

"Yeah." Tobirama answered lightly. He closed his eyes and holds back the anger when he remembers the small traces of familiar presence coming from the corpse faded away. And now he had nothing left as a reminder that he once has a powerful chakra dancing around him. He doesn't want to admit that he had lost the body that held one of his greatest treasure.

"Anger? Or Guilt?"

Tobirama didn't answer him this time, so Hashirama let him be. They lay side by side for some minutes until Hashirama opened his eyes and sighed.

"It would be better if the settlement between Uchiha and Senju had happened before the two of you come into this world."

Hashirama sat up and exhaled dramatically. Tobirama opened his eyes and watched the saddened looks his brother put on his usually cheerful face.

"Be strong, Tobirama Senju."

Hashirama ruffled his white hairs affectionately before standing up and walked away from the large yet dull room. Tobirama doesn't move much after that, but he lifts his right arms to covers his eyes from the blinding lights coming from his opened window. The sun is setting down.

 _"Izuna give Madara his Sharingans and pushes his brother to never be at peace with Senju. He is the one that made Madara decided to went against Senju after all we, Uchiha and Senju, had built together. The hatred he had for Senju turns his brother love into anger and bloodlust."_

Tobirama doesn't want to believe the cruel worlds.

* * *

Years passed… he had been appointed to be his brother successor. He doesn't have much thought when Hashirama told him to take care of the village. He had done what he normally did and let the flow lead him. He never missed being in the front line of each war and make sure that Uchiha had stayed on their own believes.

He had made a great change after all the things Hashirama planned to the village. He is the great leader, great soldier, and one that they loves the most is Tobirama as respectful teacher. The three kits had been filling up the empty spaces he swallow each day passed and bring back the lively atmosphere he missed the most.

The way the kits interact makes him… digging out the happy memories…

He remember he once had the same smile with little Akimichi, or the way he bossed his brother around like the way Danzo did to the prideful Kagami Uchiha. And then the way his spirit had been high in air whenever he… he faced his beautiful Izuna…

He remember… him…

Tobirama walked out of the Hokage Office, passed the bowing Anbu who had been volunteered to be with him all the time. He tried to shoo them away, but they are too persistent that Tobirama decided to let them be. He should have not built an Anbu, he grunted under his breath.

The second hokage is now standing on top of the roof right besides the Hokage's office building, he had left his hokage's robe and his head protector's on top of his desk. His black kimono is moving with the slow winds moving past his figure. He made a clone and vanished in a flash of smokes. And once he made sure that the anbu is busy tailing after his bunshin, Tobirama jumped from roof to roof lightly.

He followed the breeze who move past him.

The buzz of the Leaf Village busy streets vanished, the itchy smell of human's waste or poisoned smoke are gone, it left him with fresh smell of the rain forest. He is now jumping from one tree branch to another. And then he suddenly stop.

 _"Kuso…"_

There, spread wide before him is a picture of familiar lake; the same lake that had been witnessing his life experience.

Tobirama jump down and lowered his head. He is sitting while holding his fists tight on top of his knee. His expressions harden when the same bitter feeling suffocates him. He stay in that position for such a long time that the sun is now setting down across him. Flash of orange is blinding his sight slowly.

He closed his eyes, and unconsciously his fingers had entangled themselves to each others.

It is when a familiar presence invaded his nerves that he realized that he had an ache striking at his still marred heart.

Tobirama opened his eyes slowly, and then the two red irises are staring coldly at the body standing in front of him. The same face… the same body… the same scent… the same… eyes…

"To… bi… rama?"

He could feel how his heart swelled. And then it burst out so suddenly. He couldn't hold himself when his lips parted and voiced out a very familiar name.

"Izuna…"

* * *

Izuna Uchiha died after he sacrifices his life for his beloved brother. He had known he won't have much time before the dead comes to claim him. Yet, the pain of leaving his brother to defend the harsh world by himself lingers even after he welcomed the darkness. And of course guilt and regret for he wouldn't be able to be with his lover forever.

So, when Izuna Uchiha had once again embraces the tickles of life on every inch of his unmoving body, there is this heavy feelings stuck on his unbeating heart.

Izuna opened his eyes slowly. Instead of the darkness and pain from the last time before he died, there is a familiar stings that the blinding sunshine did to his eyes. A pair of perfectly working normal eyes.

He inhaled big amount of air and hold back the burning feelings at the back of his throat. His eyes are now already adjusted to its surrounding, so he lifts his eyes softly to the still blurry figure standing in front of him. He blinks for some times before the image is getting clearer.

There, standing tall right a meter away from him is his once lover, an adult and perfectly build Tobirama Senju. The tall man had his fingers crossed; Izuna swears that Tobirama had just made a very high-level jutsu. A jutsu that successfully bring back a dead Uchiha into the still moving world.

"Tobi…" Izuna muttered softly, he tried to lifts his hand to reach for the man. But nothing happened, except for his eyes and mouth, he could move nothing.

Tobirama put his hand down and stands awkwardly before he takes a step forward to reach for Izuna. He lift his right hand and traces the cracked skin under the tips of his finger.

Few seconds passed until Izuna catches crystal clear liquid falling down from a pair of red and small eyes. Izuna wanted to reach for him, to embraces him, to shares the pain he is holding, to touch him, to kiss him…

"Izuna."

Izuna closed his eyes when Tobirama warm lips landed on his chapped dry ones. Izuna closed his eyes and let Tobi embraces his way smaller body. The urge to touch his beloved had broken that seals his movement and made him freely circling his arms around the white-haired man muscled back. He lifts his left palm passed the soft fur at the back of Tobirama's neck to grabs on the familiar white hair that is still as soft as ever.

"I remember you."

Izuna said after Tobirama let go. He could see the sudden change of Tobirama's face before the way taller man kiss him again. This time with more power, and passion.

Izuna let him.

* * *

"You shouldn't do this."

Izuna said as he leaned his back deeper in Tobirama's warm embrace. The bigger man had his arms settled on top of Izuna's belly with the Uchiha's smaller hand rested on top of his own. Tobirama placed his chin on top of Izuna's head, staring at the same emptiness as the half black-half red eyes did.

"I know."

Soft breezes flew past them, Izuna could see some of the plump petals getting carried by the wind and falls onto the lake calm surface.

"You should have hate me."

Izuna closed his eyes when he said that, and he could feel the way Tobirama tightened his arms around the smaller body and brought him deeper into his embraces.

"I am not. I love you."

Tobirama said with a small sigh. He fixes his position so his neck won't bumped into the edge of the familiar rock where Tobirama and Izuna's memories lays. Izuna opened his eyes slowly, he inhaled some air and feels nothing. He doesn't need the air yet he still breaths the way Tobirama does. Tobirama's heartbeat is the only thing he could feels right now. He tilted his head to the left, leaning closer to the loud thump Tobirama's heart produces.

"I am the sole reason of Senju's death and Madara's emotion. I give Madara a seed of hatred and disasters."

Izuna's voice is still as steady as ever.

"I know."

Tobirama lowered his head, he inhaled Izuna's scent in between the black flying hair. Izuna smells nothing like the past. He had no scent at all, yet Tobirama insist on burying his face on Izuna's black locks.

"I left you behind."

Izuna lowered his head and if it's not for his sharp ears, Tobirama might not hear him. But Tobirama did and he move a bit. His palm is now on Izuna's cheek so the smaller man is half-turned to him. Izuna turns his body around so he is now straddling the white-haired man laps. His thighs rested on Tobirama's waist and he let him.

Tobirama cupped his cheeks and brought Izuna's face closer to him. He kissed his lips softly, slowly, carefully, as if the way smaller man could break apart if he moves too fast or too careless. Izuna let him, he closed his eyes.

They kissed like the first time they did.

Izuna had his palms rested on Tobirama's now big and muscled chest. Tobirama is glad that he left his armor, robes and head protector back at his office. He could devour the still plump lips without caring about his formal attires anymore.

They parted when Tobirama couldn't hold back the needs of air. Izuna softly parted from him, his lips is still opened wide as a thread of saliva is what connected him to his lover. Tobirama could counts on Izuna's long lashes and he waste no time on breathing out the words.

"I still am in love with you."

Tobirama's breath hitched when Izuna's red eyes glistened with crystal of tears. He wipes the fluids with his thumb and leans in to captures the lips again. Another petals fall onto the lake's surface. And the wave made by it creates a simple touches to the calmness around.

Izuna Uchiha let the Tobirama Senju embraces all of him, once again.

* * *

"SENSEIIIII!"

Tobirama smirked when the echo of his students scream arrived at his ears. He turns his head to the front and closed his eyes, he is ready to face his fate. He no longer had anything that would chain him to this world. He knows Hiruzen will be a good leader; good, yet never perfect. Because he was once holding the heavy title as the leader.

The fresh wounds on his back and stomach and arms and legs throbbed at once. He opened his eyes and the way his expression changed scares his enemy at once. Tobirama feels nothing until he realizes that his body had failing him, he chuckled lightly before his body falls hard onto the hard soil. And then there is a blinding flash of white that embraces him.

The last thing his eyes catches before everything turns into a silent darkness is the way a certain someone smiles to him. And the opened arms that is waiting for his return.

"Izuna…"

Izuna is standing in the middle of the lake, the chakra he set on his feet faded softly and as slow as it worked, Izuna is swallowed into the water. The movement stopped as the water reaches his waist. And then he looked up, the thread of the Edo Tensei broke in to pieces. So Izuna lifts his eyes to the starry night and smiled. He spread his arms wide before embracing the warmth of his lover.

"I love you…"

He muttered softly. The soft breeze is now moving with tiny pieces of his broken body. He doesn't care, his heart is still intact, for he is now already on his lover's arms. A tiny piece of tears fall down onto his already scattered cheeks.

"Tobirama…"

And then the time stopped moving for a moment, before thumping again in a slow yet mesmerizing pace.

 _"I love you…"_

* * *

Tobirama had been awakened by his own jutsu twice. Hashirama accompanied him the last time and he sees no Izuna. He was glad that they couldn't get to touch his Izuna. Yet he is kind of blaming the snake kids for he is now sealed onto the stupid soul eating jutsu. He won't get to meet Izuna again, right? But Izuna will still love him right?

And then he is awakened for the second time by the Uchiha kid. The one that share the same traits as his beloved, yet very different on every aspects. And once again, there is no Izuna on his sight.

But there is that stupid and silly Madara standing when he arrived at the battlefield.

"Uchiha…"

He sighed and turn to hear how Madara tell tales about their past. And then his mind is filled with the first time he meets his lover. Izuna and him is so young when their father make them faced each other.

A chuckle went passed his parted lips when he remembers the way Izuna tried to deny their feelings. Until he gave up and let Tobirama cupped his cheeks, and kissed his lips, slowly, softly, carefully.

They are barely teen, yet love united them together. They are knitted by the thread of fate. And Madara doesn't know. He won't know.

The war is about to end, the sage comes and the urge to become one again with his lover excites him. He turns his head to the yellow kid and smiled when he sees the red eyes locked on the kid spots.

He knows the stare, he once had that eyes too… maybe the two won't have the same bittersweet bond between Uchiha and Senju. Maybe… just maybe… the two could be what Izuna and him want to be.

And… ah… the time has come… and despite the eerie feeling, Tobirama is glad that this once, he won't have been sealed at that stupid soul-eating sealing technique. This time…

"Tobirama…"

He could run to his lovely Uchiha, and embrace him… and kiss him… and hold him tight… forever…

"WAIT! WHAT?!"

Ah, how could he forget about Hashirama and Madara.

It would be lovely if the two could go to hell together.

Izuna laughs vibrates on his chest, Tobirama kissed the top of the ravens head. And smiled.

His eternity ended well, right? Fuck those shit that misused his jutsu…

"I Love You."

Ah, this is how the afterlife should be…

* * *

A/N : yeah, failed attempt to publish my first fanfic ever in this site.


End file.
